koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Endless Glory
Endless Glory is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Eichi no Shou. It's a solo song performed by Junichi Miyake for his character in the series, Guo Jia. The song's melody is a rearrangement of his character theme, Trick and Magic. Credits :Lyrics: Shizuna Suzuki :Composition, Arrangement: Masato Koike :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :祝杯を交わす度迫り来る :限りある時さえも一興 :数々の知略を重ねては :手に入れた唯一の :生き様を貫き通すまで :鳴呼 宵の宴よ :鳴呼 麗しあの場所よ :形ある物は :泡沫といつか消える :endless glory fadeless story :誠（まこと）儚き一世（ひとよ） :散りゆく運命（さだめ）なれば才の限りを尽くして :夕映えに蘇る今朝の夢 :微睡（まどろ）んで想いを馳せてゆく :ひとは皆光を追い求め :凛と立つ華の様 :一瞬を美しく咲き誇る :endless glory fadeless story :勝利への道を今 :この手で開くとしよう才の限りを尽くして :endless glory fadeless story :誠（まこと）儚き一世（ひとよ） :散りゆく運命（さだめ）なれば才の限りを尽くして :endless glory fadeless story :勝利への道を今 :この手で開くとしよう才の限りを尽くし続け :この身を許せる果てまで :endless glory :fadeless story :endless fight |-|Romaji= :shukuhai wo kawasu tabi semari kuru :kagiri aru toki saemo ikkyou :kazukazu no chiryaku wo kasanete wa :te ni ireta yuiitsu no :ikizama wo tsuranuki tosu made :aa yoinoutage yo :aa uruwashi ano basho yo :katachi aru mono wa :utakata to itsuka kieru :endless glory fadeless story :makoto hatanaki hitoyo :chiriyuku sadame nareba sai no kagiri wo tsukushite :yuubae ni yomigaeru kesa no yume :madoronde omoi wo haseteyuku :hito wa minna hikari oi-motome :rin to tatsu hana no you :isshun wo utsushiku saki hokoru :endless glory fadeless story :shouri he no michi wo ima :kono te de hiraku to shiyou sai no kagiri tsukushite :endless glory fadeless story :makoto hatanaki hitoyo :chiriyuku sadame nareba sai no kagiri wo tsukushite :endless glory fadeless story :shouri he no michi wo ima :kono te de hiraku to shiyou sai no kagiri tsukushi tsuzuke :kono mi wo yuruseru hate made :endless glory :fadeless story :endless fight |-|English Translation= :The moment I toasted at tonight's banquet, I felt my end approaching :May as well have fun while I still can :Use every bit of guile I have :to obtain the unique :lifestyle I want until the end pierces through me :Ah, tonight's feast :Ah, that exquisite place :Everything with form :is ephemeral and will someday disappear :endless glory fadeless story :That's the truth of this fleeting world we live in :If it's my destiny to scatter, then I shall exhaust my talents to their limits :This morning's dream revives in the evening glow :I nap and feel my thoughts slipping away from me :Everyone desires for the light :Like a flower standing tall with dignity, :they all want to blossom beautifully in their time in the limelight :endless glory fadeless story :My hand shall open the way to victory for now :until the last of my talents run dry :endless glory fadeless story :That's the reality of this short-lived world of ours :If it's my fate to break, then I shall use my talents to their limits :endless glory fadeless story :My hand will keep opening the way to victory for now :Until my talents run dry, I'll keep going :for as long as my body is able, until my end is reached :endless glory :fadeless story :endless fight External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs